


Sealing the Deal

by TarTarIcing



Category: Dota 2
Genre: M/M, bug lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarTarIcing/pseuds/TarTarIcing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being friends for a while, Sand King and Nyx Assassin deal with something that happens to all bugs. Disclaimer: I don’t own DotA 2. Beware the explicit slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealing the Deal

_Mating Season._  
  
Was it that time already? Crixalis crawled along the desert hills, looking for its fellow denizens. As grateful he was to have a carapace from the Djinn of Qaldin, he wasn’t used to certain biological processes. Like some exacerbated by the season: the fire stirring in his underbelly, the random bouts of aggression and domination, and the increased insight into other creatures like him. To alleviate these symptoms, he pounded his tail into the ground, hopefully to block out the thoughts. Thoughts like  _'Breed. Dominate. Create successors. Find a good mate and ensnare him or her. Breed. Dominate-'_  
  
"Are we looking for a shrew or a gopher?" Nyx climbed up the hill from behind. Since taking the proposition, he had bonded with Crixalis, becoming the friend and subject he needed. He was still a killer, but was still learning how to properly bond with others.  
  
"It’s a screw- I mean a shrew," the sand king answered, "Where are my words?"  
  
"Oh, you’re feeling that way too?" Nyx sighed, bashful.  
  
"Feeling  _what_?”  
  
"I meant that you’re bothered as just as I am that a treant would attack an innocent shrew. It is uncalled for really." Earlier a random treant wandered into the Scintillant Waste and tried to step on a shrew. Crixalis killed it quickly, but the shrew ran away.  
  
"Of course I am. I care for my own," he then looked into the cave, "There she is. It’s only me, that giant tree monster is gone now. We’re going to take you back, okay?" The shrew climbed on his tail. If there was one thing Nyx loved about him, it was his calm demeanor.  
  
"Well at least she’s safe." Both started back to the Scintillant Waste.  
~  
Both were now at the sand king’s burrow, which was surprisingly spacious. Then again, it was fit for a king.  
  
"You were feeling something else back there," Nyx commented.  
  
"Really?" Crixalis glared at the beetle. He often at this time withdrew from others, and this was the time he wished he could. He softly pounded the ground with his tail.  
  
"Well, you’re doing  _that_ ,” he motioned to his tail, “You don’t do that unless your attacking. Something is going on.”  
  
"If I’m stressed I do this too… and I’m feeling stressed thank you very much!"  
  
"That’s why I’m going to calm you down!" Nyx asserted, "Because I think I know what it is…" In one swift move he put one claw in between his teeth and the other on his tail, firmly petting it. "Do you like it?"  
  
Crixalis became at the moment, submissive. Tail relaxed, eyes wider, mouth opened to take more of the claw in. Both of his pincers held the said claw while his back slouched forward. All four eyes now looked up to the Nyx Assassin.  
  
"It’s your mating season, Crixalis… There’s something sticking out of your underbelly. I expected you to bite me, but this is… Interesting." Inside, a switch was flipped inside the beetle: It was the start of his mating season as well. He was well aware of its effects: the sudden dominance, the stirring in his abdomen, and his want for a mate. This gave voice to a mantra in his mind:  _'Dominate, make that mate yours, pass on your blood, push in, push out, deeper, faster…'_  
  
In response to the mantra, Nyx pulled his claw out of the sand king’s mouth and lifted the other off his tail. Sand King’s pincer gripped the claw as he was willfully dragged to a corner of the burrow behind Nyx. A soft patter of  _'Nyx Nyx nyx nyx'_  echoed.  
  
Crixalis planted his feet into the ground, lifting his tail towards himself. Nyx started to mount, pushing the other’s tail against his underbelly. His claws held back the other’s arms, then spread his legs for leverage.  
  
"I pray tell that you’re going to show me what you’re going to put in me," the sand king snapped out of his stupor.  
  
"Not a chance in Nyx," the beetle winked as he started thrusting his member inside. Crixalis yelped in pain as he felt it scrape against the walls of his entrance, which was situated under his tail. It was hot, hard, most likely spiked as the beetle pushed in and pulled out.  
  
"Just because… I’m on the bottom," the sand king growled between thrusts, "Doesn’t mean… that… I… Will… Give… In." His pincers stabbed at Nyx’s underbelly.  
  
"Nyx nyx nyx!" The beetle assassin grunted as he sped up his thrusts and in turned pushed deeper, "You’re stinger is much more impressive under me!" The compliment made the other suck his member deeper. "I’ll mate with you hard enough that you’ll be my queen!"  
  
"But  _you’re_  pleasuring  **me**!” Crixalis moaned in ecstasy, despite wincing at the pain.  
  
” **Nyx Nyx nyx nyx nyx**!”  
  
"Nnngh! Ah!" He grunted as his front foot was scraping at the ground, surprised about how he hasn’t lost his mind yet. That even though his urges were satisfied, he still craved more, knowing that it was mating season. "Take me!", a cry spilled out.  
  
"Take you? That I will!" Nyx draped his front legs over the sand king’s shoulders as he gave more crazed thrusts. He knew he was going to come soon, seeing his friend submissive and under him, his grunts and groans, his stinger under him, and the fact  _he_  was mating him. It was all so arousing, and mating season made it more so.  
~  
In the far end of the corridor, Furion walked looking left and right. He had summoned treants earlier and almost all of them came back with the exception of one. Outside, he didn’t see anything so he thought it wandered down there. Hearing some noise echo, he hugged the wall at what the possibility was. As he tiptoed further, he froze. Looking over his shoulder, he saw one of his known enemies and another bug… Mating.  
  
It was Sand King, and… Nyx Assassin?  
  
Deep down he knew the fate of the lost treant, knowing Sand King. Stone-faced and mentally disturbed, he teleported himself, with trees to shield him from the sight.  
~  
"Chichifchichi…" Crixalis chittered. He was truly taken now. His mind and soon, his body.  
  
"So that’s what you sound like when you’re truly fucked," Nyx huffed. He managed to make one last thrust before hitting bliss, shooting his seed inside. The sand king soon came after, wetting the floor with his own.  
  
They lay spent for a while until they had the energy to climb off each other and separate. Then they laid low, Crixalis’s pincer on Nyx’s back and Nyx’s claw on Crixalis’s back.  
  
"Never speak of this again," the sand king sighed, sleepy.  
  
"Agreed, since we are worthy mates after all," the beetle agreed.  
~  
After teleporting to the forest, Furion found a tree, then laid in a fetal position in its shade.


End file.
